Life in Slavery
by GOthIC-anGELz
Summary: Voldemort won the war. now Harry and his friends are slaves, guess who's voldemorts slave is
1. Default Chapter

Life in slavery  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot  
  
Voldemort had won the war and Harry was one of the Hogwarts students that  
didn't get killed fighting or executed. Right now he was sitting in a cell  
with the others waiting to be given as slaves, they would have won but  
Voldemort stunned him at the last minute and took him. Harry saw Lavender  
Brown crying in a corner and looked away. He only hoped Draco would get  
him, but he knew there was a possibility that Voldemort would if he saw his  
eyes, the beautiful emerald green orbs that shone with tears at the mention  
of Hermione, she was executed for being muggle born.  
"Don't worry Harry, well be fine" Ron reassure but Harry knew there was no  
hope  
"How could I have lost Ron" he leaned back on the cold damp wall  
"I don't know, I seriously don't know" he replied. The sound of footsteps  
echoed around the cell as the Death Eaters came to get them "Remember, keep  
your eye's closed"  
"All of you up now!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, they slowly stood up and Lucius  
walked towards him "It's a pity you didn't join us"  
"I would rather die" Harry sneered; Lucius glared at him and motion for  
them to follow.  
~*~  
Voldemort stood in the middle of the hall smiling as they walked in, around  
the sides of it we long tables filled with Death Eater, Wizards and witches  
from all over the world that join him.  
"When I call your name you will step forward and I will decide who you  
belong to, some will go to my Death Eaters, other dark wizards and some of  
you may belong to me" Voldemort said and Harry searched the hall for Draco,  
Green eye's meet silver and he gave him a small smile then looked away.  
Voldemort started calling names from a scroll "Padma Patil" Padma let out a  
small sob and stepped forward, Voldemort looked at her for a minute  
"Macnair"  
"No" Harry whispered as Ginny went to Lucius, Ron to Snape and Seamus to  
Avery Nott  
"Harry Potter" he finally yelled and a few people's head's flew up  
including Draco's. He walked forward and looked at the ground, when he  
reached Voldemort he closed his eyes, something wasn't right it didn't take  
this long to decide. Harry felt a cold hand lift his chin up "Open your  
eye's" Voldemort ordered, Harry refused and he sighed "Pe-"  
"No" Harry whispered and his eyes flew open, he heard Voldemort gasp  
"Well, I see why you didn't want to open them, there exquisite, I don't  
know how I couldn't have noticed them before" Harry let out a small sob, he  
knew what was coming next "Harry Potter belongs to me and only me" he  
yelled, he looked over to Draco who gave him a small smile but he saw worry  
in his eyes. Harry joined the others at a table set up at the end of the  
hall and waited until it was over. 


	2. Authors note!

Apologises!

Hey guy's i know it's been a year or two since I put this on, my life has just been hectic and I've had a massive mental block when it comes to writing! But I have holidays after the 3oth for 3 weeks so I'm going to make it my mission to write another chapter!

I'm really sorry about not updating but I promise you I will!

Thank you for all the great reviews and for those who are interested about the eyes I have some ideas to go around it but I just have to pick the one I like the most!

Thank you all and once again I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long!

GOthIC-anGELz


	3. New prophesy

A/N:Omg I am so amazed at the feedback I've received for this and I would like to apologising for it literally taking me years to update this, my life has seriously been so hectic and surprisingly after have a baby I've been able to find the time to sit down and start writing again! I hope you guys like this chapter; I know it's only small but need to get back into the swing of things! I hope you all like it!

A week had passed since that fateful day and Harry had not seen a single sign of his now 'master' Voldermort. After the ceremony he had been shoved roughly down corridors and into a small room with only a bed and a small bathroom and left to his own devices with the occasional house elf bring him food. Harry had barely slept, his mind filled with worries about his friends who were now in the hands of ruthless, evil monsters. He blamed himself, why could he not have been strong enough, he had the opportunity to end it all and he couldn't bring himself to do it, he wasn't a murderer and that small second of doubt had cost him and everyone else's their lives or freedom. He thought of Draco and smiled, he hoped that he could one day get a small glimpse of his love but that hope was slowly fading the longer he was isolated in this room that he now considered his own private prison. He curled into a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and sobbed once again, he was scared, scared for his friends and for himself. He remembered back to the day he had heard of the new prophesy and cried out in despair, those words had haunted him ever since.

"_Draaaaaco we could get caught!" the raven haired boy whined at his boyfriend as he dragged him up to the owlery. The blonde boy smirked and spun round to face Harry and pulled him to his chest, his lips brushed across his ear slowly making Harry shiver._

"_Where's your sense of adventure Potter" Harry frowned he hated it when Draco used his last name now. He struggled against Draco's arms and pushed him away. He was annoyed that his boyfriend insisted to toy with him._

"_Well Malfoy" He said with a slow drawl "No one knows about us yet and I don't feel like being caught because you feel like a quick shag in the middle of the night" he crossed his arms over his chest and received a glare in return "Is that all I am to you Malfoy?"_

"_Whatever Potter, you know I love you but if you insist on being so temperamental I might as well just head back to my dorm rooms" Draco hated it when Harry doubted his love for him. He knew the green eyed boy had issues due to his treatment in the muggle world but after everything they had been through it was getting tiring. Harry opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as they heard a moaning coming from the owlery, fearing someone was hurt they sprinted up the stairs and was confronted by the sight of their Divination teacher on the floor. Her eyes were rolled up into her head and she was whispering the same sentences over and over again. Draco stood frozen while harry ran over to her knowing exactly what was happening as he had witnessed her in this state once before. He leant down to hear what she was saying and his eyes widened._

"_Green eyes must beware Red, The darkness is coming...If red seduces green the darkness will never be overcome, grey is the key..." Sybill Trelawney stopped moving and her eyes closed shut, her breath became even and Draco took a step forward unsure of how to help._

"_Draco help me sit her up" Harry wrapped his arms around his teacher shakily and Draco rushed forward, he looked over at his boyfriend who had a confused yet fearful look in his emerald green eyes, Harry looked back into Draco's soft grey orbs and gave a small smile. He couldn't tell his love this prophesy, not until he knew what it meant._


	4. chapter 3

Harry was restless, he was sick of being stuck in the god forsaken room he had been held within. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed warily, how much longer did he have to stare at these walls with only house elves popping in to bring plates of food. He missed his friends, he missed human contact and most of all he missed Draco. Harry froze as he heard the door handle rattle and slowly turn '_please don't be him!'_ He sucked his breath in as a familiar worried pair of grey eyes stared at him, a sad frown plastered on his face. Harry's heart stopped and he gaped at his other half. He never thought he would see him again. Draco closed the door quickly behind him and rushed up to Harry and engulfed him in his toned arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank god Harry, I was scared you had been harmed" he pulled back and grabbed Harry's face, inspecting every patch of skin for signs on injury

"I'm fine Draco" Harry's eye's filled with tears at the sight of his partner so worried and scared for him "Really Dray, I haven't seen anyone since I was first shoved in here" Draco sighed in relief and pulled Harry to him again, nuzzling his head into his neck

"God Harry, I've been so worried, at first I thought you were in the dungeons again being tortured, I was losing my mind thinking there was nothing I could do to protect you!" Draco lifted his head and placed a small kiss on the raven haired boy's lips and Harry's heart felt like it was going to explode "I wish we had more time, I never want to let you go but I've been asked to bring you down to his study"

"Oh..." Harry's eye's fell to the floor, even in Draco's arm's he couldn't fight the fear that was rising within his chest, he wanted to run away from here as fast as his leg's could take him "W-what does he want Dray?"

"I don't know Harry, I wish I did, we should go though, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" The two boy's stood up and Draco embraced Harry one last time, pulling the smaller boy into a intense kiss that left both of them breathless.

"Okay Dray, lead the way" his voice came out in a whisper; he was tired and scared and had no fight left in him to argue.

...

Draco gave Harry an encouraging smile before opening the door to Voldemort's study and bowed "Potter, My Lord" Voldermort smirked and raised his red snake eye's to meet Harry's green ones

"Finally, next time Malfoy don't take so long, I do have other matter's to attend to boy" Harry wanted to hug his partner as he saw fear flash through his eye's, he wanted to reassure him that it was going to be okay, that he would be okay

"Sorry My Lord, I gave Potter some time to make himself presentable for your presence" Voldemort's eyes swept over Harry again and he nodded

"Very well Malfoy, leave the room please, I wish to talk to Potter alone" Draco's lips pulled into a tight line and his body went tense, He didn't move. "Malfoy, get out now"

"Sorry My Lord" He snuck and brief smile at Harry then gracefully retreated out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone with the monster before him. Harry looked anywhere but Voldermort, he would not acknowledge this twisted creature. His eye's travelled along the Tudor styled designs of the office, noticing how the rich dark mahogany had gold embossed into the fine grain. He continued to stare intently at the architecture even though he could feel those blood red eyes boring a hole through him.

"Look at me Potter" he heard Voldermort hiss at him. Harry still ignored him; his eye's now focused on a small pattern of fleur de lis on the side of the fire place. Even when he heard his chair pull back he stood defiantly, the feeling of helplessness and fear diminishing every second, he would not give into this man so easily. Suddenly he felt his face being grabbed and nails cutting into his pale coloured cheeks, red eye's seared into his green one's angrily "Still so defiant Potter" Voldermort sneered as his nails dug deeper drawing blood, Harry winced and glared back

"I will never bow down to you Riddle" his body hit the floor quicker then he could recognise what was happening and he screamed as the pain overwhelmed him, his body writhing in agony on the hard wood floor. Voldermort towered above him, his wand pointed at him, his face scrunched up in fury. Harry gasped for breath when the curse was finally lifted and lay motionless.

"Now Potter, get up and look me in the eyes like a good little slave" Harry didn't move, Voldermort would not break him. "Get the fuck up Potter" Harry waited, he knew he would be hit with the cruciatus curse again but he didn't care. Once again he felt agony run over him and begged for its release of him. He felt Voldermort kneeled down next to him and push his wand into his throat "You are trying my patience Potter" he lifted the curse but left his wand at his throat "Now listen very carefully to me boy, I know about the prophesy and one way or another you will submit to me. I don't care if I have to break you in every way possible to do it, but you will come to my side" Harry shook his head and heard Voldermort chuckle "You don't have a choice Potter, I will break you down so badly so that I will be able to mould you into the perfect partner, It's up to you how long you have to suffer for" Harry glared at him and spat into Voldemort's face. The snake like man reeled back in anger and once again pointed his wand down at him "You'll pay for that Potter"

"Fuck you Riddle" Harry screamed, his body felt weak and tired, he couldn't fight the assault on his body anymore and felt a welcomed darkness creep over him. He didn't care what Voldermort did to him, as long as he had his will power and the hope that one day he could be in Draco's arm's again he would fight until it killed him.


	5. emotions?

Harry groaned, his muscles ached and his head pounded. It was worth it though, that monster would not make him succumb, he would not let him break him. He groggily opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of the room he was in, noticing that it wasn't the one he originally started in. _Where are my god damn glasses_? He heard a chuckle next to him and froze, he knew exactly where he was _I'm in __**his**__ room._

"No Potter, you are in _our_ room" Harry froze; he could read his thoughts now? His hands balled into fist defensively _If only I had my glasses_. He felt Voldermort shift next to him and grab his waist, he found himself being dragged into the monsters lap. Harry struggled to get free but the older man was stronger and just chuckled again "Hold still boy" He felt a wand being pressed against his face and a few words being mumbled. His eye's tingled and he felt something within them adjust uncomfortably making him blink. He gasped when the room came into focus and noticed the same rich mahogany that was in the study was also in this room, he could pick up smaller details that he would never been able to see before and the colours jumped out at him.

"What? Why? Why would you do that?" Harry stared up at the monster that held him tightly against him in shock. _Did he just do something __**nice?**_Voldermort gave him a small smile, once again shocking Harry _and he just __**SMILED **__at me_

"Please stop with these stupid thoughts Potter, they are rather irritating and frankly I do not have time to answer every idiotic thing you come up with" Harry blushed, embarrassed that his mortal enemy could hear his inner musings. Reality struck him and Harry's face turned to rage

"Let go of me!" He began to struggle again, there was no way in hell he would willingly sit in this monsters lap, let alone stay in his bed! "This is not _**our **_room, I am not yours!" Voldermort's eyes turn into a deadly glare, his grip tightened painfully around him and his nails dug into his side "LET GO"

"You are trying my patient boy" He chucked him roughly onto the floor and stood up. Towering over him "As I told you yesterday the quicker you succumb to me the less pain you receive and I will take what is mine one way or another. However I will give you time to come over _willingly_" Harry shuddered, the way Voldermort looked at him made his skin crawl

"I want my own room Riddle" Pain shot through him again, his body arched in agony. When the curse was released he curled into a ball, his muscles still sore from the previous day burning with the new torture

"I want you in bed and waiting for me when I get back Potter and if you deny me what I want, I will kill one of your friends" Voldermort bent down and pushed hair away from Harry's face with his wand "You have a choice Potter, but either way you will end up beside me"

...

Voldermort stared out of the window of his study, his mind wandering to the green eyed boy he left on the floor of his private rooms. The boy's will was strong but he had weaknesses through his friends. Something that he would break over time, but for now it was usefully to use against him. He was strong and he admired him for that, not many people would stand up against him like he did. There was something about this boy, something that got under his skin and he would have him as his companion even if it meant destroying him. He wasn't sure why he had showed him kindness this morning, it was something he had not done in years and it irritated him, why did he feel the need to _help_ him. Yes he was attractive and yes he wanted him but he also felt other emotions towards him. Emotions he had long ago rejected. No, he had to show Potter who was in charge, he had to show him how to submit or the boy would just be too unruly to control.


	6. Power

A/N, hey everyone, im not to sure on this chapter, let me know what you think so i can rewrite the end part, just trying out directions to go in. YAY I UPDATED :)

...

He lay on the floor staring up at the roof. His lip was split and blood had dried down the side of his cheek. He could hear his attacker's slow breathing coming from the bed let out his breath. He was asleep finally. Harry was too scared to move, he was use to being hit by his uncle but this was different. The monster in his bed had tried to force himself on him, the thought of his hands on him made him shiver and a tear leaked out of his eye. _No, you will not cry! You will not give that monster the satisfaction!_ He had fought him tooth and nail, even when the imperius was place upon him he fought it off causing the snake like man to become enraged and lashing out on him with his fists. Harry was shocked, he never thought Voldermort would lay a hand on him like that, he assumed he was more towards magical torture as physical violence was to muggle. He could handle magical curses but physical made his stomach reel. It brought back to many memories from the Dursley's. The cracked ribs, broken arms and stove burns were all physically healed but mentally they had rotted into the deepest parts of his brain, causing him to relive them in his dreams. The beatings had stopped once he went to Hogwart's as Vernon had been too scared to raise a hand to him but the emotionally torture never stopped. He wrapped his arms around him trying to force out the negative memories that were forcing their way to the surface. _Think of Draco_. His mind wandered to his blonde haired love and smiled, if he held onto those memories he could make it through this, he could overcome anything for him and he would not let this monster take away that love from him. He hoped he could see Draco again soon, just being in the same room as him would make him happy and give him a reason to keep his hope alive. He would find a way to escape Voldermort; he would not let him break him. He heard Voldermort move and froze, his breathing was still even but it was different. He turned his head to see red ones staring at him and flinched. He sat up and waved his hand, motioning for Harry to come to him. Harry shook his head, refusing to move, fear striking through him afraid of another blow

"I won't hit you again Potter, you can't sleep on the floor or you'll get sick" Harry still refused to move, he was not going to sleep in the same bed as him "Your trying my patience Potter, now get up" Harry slowly pushed himself up and took in a deep breath

"No" Voldermort stood up and towered over him, a deep frown set into his face

"What did you say?" Harry's green eye's pierced into Voldermort's red ones in defiance

"I say no" Voldermort took out his wand and pointed it at him and Harry braced himself for pain. Instead he felt his lip tingle and raised his hand to touch it. The cut was gone. "What?"

"I can't have you bleeding all over my sheet's Potter" Voldermort leant down and picked him up sighing as Harry struggled against him. "I won't touch you Potter, just get into bed. I don't have time to deal with a sick teenager" He placed him down and hoped into the other side of the bed, rolling away from him to prove his point to Harry. He stared at Voldermort wide eyed, had he done something nice for him _again_.

...

Draco ran a hand through his hair and frowned as another person was dragged out of the grand hall unconscious. They had been trying to find the last remanding members of the alliance and it had been a long and tiring day. No one would give up anything, or they knew nothing. His mind wandered to Harry, he hoped he was okay. He didn't want to think about what Voldermort could be doing to him, it made his skin crawl and his stomach churn like it was going to force his lunch back up. Before he could call another prisoner in the door's opened are Lord Voldermort walking in himself, Harry dragging behind him in chains. Draco froze, he wanted to run to his lover, wrap his arms around him and smash the chains to pieces. He bowed as Voldermort took his seat on his throne, nodding at Draco to continue. He dared not let his eyes linger on Harry to long in fear of his Lord noticing. Draco motioned for the next prisoner to be brought in and froze, McGonagall was dropped to her knees in front of them and Draco's stomach churned again, why did it have to be someone Harry cared for. He heard shackles move and saw a blur of Raven rush forward, Harry was kneeling by his old professor and his hand's wrapped around her face, inspecting the damage done to her. Her eyes were wide, flicking between him, the shackles and Voldermort. She lunged forward at Voldermort and was blasted back by a cruciatus curse and what happened next left Draco frozen in horror. His Harry rose to his feet, his green eyes blazing with anger. His body radiated power and he aimed it in one direction. Voldermort reacted quickly, his wand focused on the raven haired boy and blocking spell placed between them. A surge of power flew towards Voldermort, making the barrier vibrate and crack, a stunning spell left Draco's lips and he watched his lover drop. Voldermort made his way over to the unconscious boy, his eye's looking at him curiously and a sinister smile played on his lips. Draco had meet this side of Harry a few times and prayed Voldermort would never push him that far. But now Voldermort knew all he could do was pray that Harry could fight off the dark influence that Voldermort would try and corrupt him with.


	7. History

_A/N Update what? Hope you guys like it. It has conversations about abuse and rape so please don't read if it offends you or triggers something! I'm trying my best to update this more regularly so vare with me __ much love to you all!_

_..._

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Harry thought. How did he ever think he could hide something like that from Voldermort, it was only a matter of time before he snapped and he saw what Harry had tried so hard to keep hidden from everyone. He had been brought up his whole life being called a freak and then he found a safe haven in the wizarding world, somewhere where he fit in. But even then he knew he never really fit in, his breakdowns proved that to him so he hid it from everyone except Draco. The one person who reassured him that it didn't make him a freak, that it meant he had greatness in him no others could cope with. Harry shuddered _what is he going to do with me now? Once a freak always a freak_ he thought. He knew deep down he wasn't what his relatives tried to enforce on him but it helped him keep it at bay, to fight the power and keep in contained within him. If he was scared to show people his true nature then they could never try and use it...until now. He was just thankful that the night Voldermort tried to force himself onto him that his fear had managed to keep it down. Yes he had the need to protect himself but many years at the hands of the Dursley's abuse he had managed to train himself in keeping it within him in situations like that. His thought's flicked to his teacher/friend, was she okay? Did his outburst manage to distract them from their intentions towards her? He groaned, his muscle ached and his head was throbbing. That kind of magic always exhausted him and he would usually have to rest for day's afterwards but he had a feeling he would not be given that luxury. As if on cue he heard the door open to '_their_' room, he froze and tried to even out his breath, hoping that if he pretends he was still out to it they would leave. He felt someone sit at the end of the bed and sigh _Voldermort would have said something by now_.

"Harry?" the silvery voice of his lover flowed into his ears and his eye's snapped open a soft sob escaping his lips. Harry sat up and stared wide eyed at Draco who had his head in his hands. Harry moved to the end of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder and leaning into him. "I don't know what to do Harry"

"What do you mean Dray?" green eye's met Grey and Harry wanted to cry at the fear and pain circling in Draco's "W-what's going to happen to me Dray?" the blonde wrapped his arms around Harry, trying to comfort the smaller boy. Draco sighed again as he ran his fingers through raven locks

"I wish I could get you away from this horrible place, away from his clutches but I don't know how Harry, I wouldn't even know where to go. Nowhere is safe, he'll hunt us to the ends of the earth till he has you again" another sob escaped the bruised lips of the smaller boy, hearing the defeat in his lover's voice. He refused to give up on the hope that they could be together once again.

"I don't care Dray, we'll find away! Even if we only get a week before he find's us and kill's us that's a week I would have with you!" Draco was taken aback by the desperate tone in Harry's voice, the hope his green eyed beauty had raising it within him. "I don't care how long it takes Dray, how much torture I am put through, I will escape him and we _WILL_ be together again"

"He's waiting for you Harry, he wants' answers" Harry nodded; his eye's holding fire in them that was only reserved for his partner. Harry lifted his head placing a small kiss on Draco's waiting lips; it was brief but held the words unspoken between them

"I love you Dray and I will never stop fighting for us"

...

He found himself once again following the patterns of the wood with his eyes in Voldermort's study, trying to look anywhere but him. He didn't care what he did to him. He would give him nothing. Cold red eye's bore into him, slight amusement sparkling within them. It unnerved Harry, he felt like a toy under his gaze. Neither one of them spoke, Voldermort waiting to see if Harry would voluntarily give him answers while Harry just refuse to even acknowledge the other man.

"Harry?" he cringed at the way his named was purred out of Voldermort's cruel lips "I'm giving you a chance here Harry, a chance to tell me the story behind that _outburst_ yesterday without me forcing it out of you" finally Harry looked at him shocked, once again this monster was showing him some form of kindness.

"You're giving me a choice? How unlike you _my lord_" his reply was crude and sarcastic, he would never give this monster what he wanted willing, even if he did give him the choice.

"Yes Harry, you have a choice and frankly you are testing my patients, which I have little of" Harry crossed his arms in defiance, lips pursed and his eyes held a glare that rivalled the one in front of him. "Very well Harry, we'll do this the hard way" Harry watched the monster raise and chuck some floo powder into the fire

...

Voldermort watched as Severus's body climbed out of his fire place, a small vile in his hand. He knew he could risk torturing it out of Potter at the moment as he had no clue if he would have another outburst again and he couldn't risk exposing himself like that, the last one was powerful enough he didn't want to push it until he knew what he was dealing with. He swept over to Harry and flicked his wand, and watched as ropes intertwined and wrapped around Harry's legs, hand's and neck. He smirked as fear flashed in the boy's eyes and started to struggle to no avail, the ropes were magical, the more he struggled the tighter they got. He may not be willing to torture the boy at this present time but he could at least make this uncomfortable for him.

"Fuck you Tom" _how dare this insolent little brat!_ He raised his wand again but was stopped but someone pressing on his arm

"My lord, do you think that is wise? What if the boy means to rile you up so he get's pushed over the edge again?" Voldermort lowered his wand, his potions master was right. Snape walked over to Harry and squeezed the boy's nose closed. After a few minutes Harry gasped of air and Voldermort watched as the liquid slid down the boy's throat. "What is your name?" a glaze had crossed across the green eyes that Voldermort found himself entranced in and smiled

"Harry James Potter" the response was strained but he knew the boy could not fight the potion

"How old were you when you found out about your wizard heritage?" He leaned forward, interested in Harry's upbringing.

"It was my 11th birthday" _what? They boy had no knowledge magic growing up?_

"My lord, the potions worked" Voldermort nodded and once again focused on his green eyed prize, he wanted to know about his outburst but found himself curious about the life this boy had lead. _Maybe it will give me what I need to break him_

"How did those_ muggles_ treat you at home Potter" he saw Severus give him a sideways glace but ignored him. The response took longer than the last, the boy struggling no to answer

"They we're abusive" anger welled up inside of him

"How abusive Harry, How did they hurt you" once again the response was fought but a shaking voice replied

"It started off verbally, a few word's flung here and there. Mainly they used the word freak. When I was five I burnt dinner so uncle Vernon held my hand on the stove element and then locked me in my cupboard for days" The rage was growing, how dare those disgusting muggles lay a hand on this boy! "After that it got worse, I was regularly beaten. Vernon enjoyed whipping me with his belt the most as it caused more damage than his fist. I became good at cleaning myself up, my body always healed within a few days though when it was life threatening. It was when I went to Hogwarts that it got worse, I didn't think it could but it did. The thought of me learning magic enraged him. The first night back from Hogwarts he held me down, I screamed but no one would help me, even Petunia. He ruined me that night, took the one last thing I had to protect" Voldermort stood up pacing, rage had taken over him and the power flowed of him in waves. "It happened weekly after that, every now and then he would let his friend's have a go...the word whore was thrown around a lot"

"Stop!" Severus had tears running down his face and he turned to his dearest friend shocked. Not once had he seen this man cry except for when Lily Potter had perished. Harry's words had stopped flowing, his head hung in shame. Voldermort crouched before him

"Did Dumbledore know?" he tilted up Harry's head so their eyes met, he saw the boy gulp

"Yes, he knew everything" he roared out in rage. _That fool! That malicious old coot! What was he thinking subjecting this boy to that sort of torture! _His gut wrenched, he had tried the very same thing a week ago. Never again would he try and force this boy into that again he had to come to him willingly.

"When did your outburst start?" he had to get back to why they were here before the potion wore off.

"After the night he took everything from me, something snapped, I broke" Voldermort stood up, his wand pressed into his chin. He thought once again to Dumbledore. _The fool_.

"Serverus, I need a potion. Look through my archives it should be in there. Albus has bound Harry's magic" Dark eyes widened and he watched the man quickly retreat back into the fire place _it all makes sense, this boy has so much power and when his grief overcomes him the binding weakens and releases the pent up magic in a burst_

"He...he did what?" Voldermort broke out of his thoughts, the potion had wore off _this is exactly what I need, his trust in the light was already wavered by his atrocious abuse but this betrayal from Albus was the key he needed. _

"He bound your magic Harry"


End file.
